The invention is based on a multi-circuit pressure medium brake system. A brake system of this kind is known (German Patent Application No. W 10827 II/63c).
In such known brake systems, the pressure control valve can be triggered only by a single circuit. If there is a defect in the control circuit, this may cause brake failure.
A brake system of this kind substantially comprises a compressor, a plurality of supply containers, a foot-actuated brake valve, a plurality of wheel brake cylinders and a pressure control valve incorporated into a connecting line to the wheel brake cylinder. The valve is triggered by the foot operated brake valve.